The subject matter herein relates generally to communication systems.
Some communication systems utilize communication connectors to interconnect various components of the system for data communication. Some known communication systems use pluggable modules, such as I/O modules, that are electrically connected to the communication connector. Conventional communication systems have performance problems, particularly when transmitting at high data rates. Known communication systems provide electrical shielding in the communication connector. However, at high data rates, the electrical shielding in the communication connector is inadequate.
A need remains for a communication system having electrical shielding for high speed data signals.
BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION
In one embodiment, a communication connector for a communication system is provided including a wafer stack including ground wafers and signal wafers arranged in a stacked configuration. Each signal wafer includes a dielectric frame holding a signal leadframe including a plurality of signal contacts. Each ground wafer includes a dielectric frame holding a ground leadframe including ground plates connected by tie bars and rail slots therethrough. The communication connector includes ground rails separate from the ground wafers and being plugged into the wafer stack to electrically connect to corresponding ground wafers. The ground rails have rail tabs received in corresponding rail slots being coupled to ground plates of corresponding ground wafers. Each rail tab extends through at least one signal wafer to provide electrical shielding for signal contacts of the at least one signal wafer. Each rail tab is coupled to at least two different ground wafers to electrically connect the at least two different ground wafers.
In another embodiment, a communication connector for a communication system is provided including a left grounded wafer stack, a right grounded wafer stack and a center wafer stack. The center wafer stack is located between the left and right grounded wafer stacks. The left grounded wafer stack includes ground wafers and signal wafers arranged in a stacked configuration. Each signal wafer of the left grounded wafer stack includes a dielectric frame holding a signal leadframe including a plurality of signal contacts. Each ground wafer of the left grounded wafer stack includes a dielectric frame holding a ground leadframe including ground plates connected by tie bars and having rail slots therethrough. The left grounded wafer stack includes ground rails separate from the ground wafers being plugged into the left grounded wafer stack to electrically connect to corresponding ground wafers. The ground rails have rail tabs received in corresponding rail slots being coupled to ground plates of corresponding ground wafers. Each rail tab extends through at least one signal wafer to provide electrical shielding for signal contacts of the at least one signal wafer. Each rail tab is coupled to at least two different ground wafers to electrically connect the at least two different ground wafers. The right grounded wafer stack has ground wafers and signal wafers arranged in a stacked configuration. Each signal wafer of the right grounded wafer stack includes a dielectric frame holding a signal leadframe including a plurality of signal contacts. Each ground wafer of the right grounded wafer stack includes a dielectric frame holding a ground leadframe including ground plates connected by tie bars and having rail slots therethrough. The right grounded wafer stack includes ground rails separate from the ground wafers being plugged into the right grounded wafer stack to electrically connect to corresponding ground wafers. The ground rails have rail tabs received in corresponding rail slots being coupled to ground plates of corresponding ground wafers. Each rail tab extends through at least one signal wafer to provide electrical shielding for signal contacts of the at least one signal wafer. Each rail tab is coupled to at least two different ground wafers to electrically connect the at least two different ground wafers. The center wafer stack has ground wafers and signal wafers arranged in a stacked configuration. Each signal wafer includes a dielectric frame holding a signal leadframe including a plurality of signal contacts. Each ground wafer includes a dielectric frame holding a ground leadframe including ground plates. The ground wafers of the center wafer stack are electrically isolated from each other.
In a further embodiment, a communication system is provided including a receptacle cage configured to be mounted to a circuit board having walls including a top wall, a front wall, a rear wall and sidewalls defining a cavity configured to receive a pluggable module. The communication system includes a communication connector received in the receptacle cage for mating with the pluggable module. The communication connector includes a wafer stack including ground wafers and signal wafers arranged in a stacked configuration. Each signal wafer includes a dielectric frame holding a signal leadframe including a plurality of signal contacts. Each ground wafer includes a dielectric frame holding a ground leadframe including ground plates connected by tie bars and rail slots therethrough. The communication connector includes ground rails separate from the ground wafers and being plugged into the wafer stack to electrically connect to corresponding ground wafers. The ground rails have rail tabs received in corresponding rail slots being coupled to ground plates of corresponding ground wafers. Each rail tab extends through at least one signal wafer to provide electrical shielding for signal contacts of the at least one signal wafer. Each rail tab is coupled to at least two different ground wafers to electrically connect the at least two different ground wafers.